A barbell is an exercising apparatus having a certain weight, and can be used to train the muscle groups of the user's upper arm and the other body parts by performing different operational positions. The weight of a conventional barbell is fixed and cannot be adjusted, so that use of the conventional barbell is limited. Further, barbells having different weights and sizes occupy a substantial storage space.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional barbell 1 includes a grip rod 11, a plurality of weight plates 12 mounted on two opposite ends of the grip rod 11, and two limiting members 13 fixed to the ends of the grip rod 11 and located at outer sides of the weight plates 12. When the limiting members 13 are removed, a user can replace weight plates 12 with different weights and add or reduce the number of the weight plates 12 according to his/her personal requirement, thereby enhancing the versatility thereof.
To use the conventional barbell 1, the user's hand grips the grip rod 11, and then performs various exercising positions to train the upper arm, chest muscle, back muscle, and muscles of other body parts. However, the distance between the grip rod 11 and the elbow is long, so that when the barbell 1 is lifted to perform various exercising positions, the muscle of the forearm will bear a large torque. It is generally understood that when using the barbell for training the relevant muscles, use of the forearm muscle is often greater than that of muscles of other body parts, so that the forearm muscle feel tired faster than the muscles of the other body parts. As a result, the user has to stop the exercise, and the training of the muscles of the other body parts cannot be achieved.